Long Beard
Long Beard the Valiant Viking is a Rare Moshling in the Mythies set in Moshi Monsters. They are a Viking who sails on long boats and makes up adventurous stories. Combination The above mission is currently inaccessible. Biographies Prepare for suspect sagas of battle, bravery and broken helmet horns because Valiant Vikings are the ocean-going Moshlings who can't stop babbling on about their dubious exploits. Collector's Guide Series 5 Prepare for suspect sagas of battle, bravery and broken helmet horns because Valiant Vikings are the ocean-going Moshlings who can't stop babbling on about their dubious exploits. When they are not pillaging pickled goods, these beardy old fogies love play-acting with their rubber hammers. Habitat Originally from the Fibba Fjords, Valiant Vikings still enjoy sailing the Seventy Seas aboard their longboats. Or so they say! Personality Grumpy, stubborn, brave. Likes Pickled herrings and heavy metal. Dislikes Hot water bottles and chill-out music. Character Encyclopedia Main The Valiant Vikings originally set sail for Monstro City from the Fibba Fjords. They still love to sail the Seventy Seas in their longboats - at to sail the Seventy Seas in their longboats - at least that's what Long Beard and the other cranky old critters say. They're always telling made-up stories about their supposed courageous conquests, so it's really quite hard to tell! Very long beard Look beneath a Valiant Viking's considerable facial fur and you might spot the remains of their pickled herring snack. When they're not looting their lunch from the sea or crafting new stories, Vikings like to listen to heavy metal. These brave old Moshlings have surprising tastes! Fangtastic fantasies Long Beard loves play-acting with a rubber hammer, pretending to attack no one in particular and reconstructing ancient Valiant Viking legends! Data File Moshling type: Mythies Species: Valiant Viking Habitat: The Seventy Seas Mythie mates: Shamles, Jessie, Scarlet O'Haira Notes *Broken helmet horn to make Long Beard look like he's been in a mighty battle! *Strong shield to fend off fictional foes *Rubber replica of an ancient Viking weapon Moshipedia Prepare for suspect sagas of battle, bravery and broken helmet horns because Valiant Vikings are the ocean-going Moshlings who can't stop babbling on about their dubious exploits. When they are not pillaging pickled goods, these beardy old fogies love play-acting with their rubber hammers. Trivia *Long Beard is based on Thor, the god of thunder in Norse mythology, hence the association with myth. **However, Long Beard's species outright states that they are a Viking - Thor, however, was a God for Vikings, rather than one himself. Consequently, this is most likely a contextual error. ***Vikings, additionally, are not of mythical origin. *On the Series 5 Blister Packs, their name was formatted as "Long Bear". *Similar to Oddie with Snookums and Bubbly with Linton, you could catch Mr. Snoodle in the process of catching Long Beard. Gallery Animations :Note: Long Beard's first animation is so large in file size it is difficult to export. Hence, it is missing from the article. Additionally, note that Long Beard's idle in-game animation is identical to their idle NPC one. No Photo.png|onclick Long Beard animation 2.gif|idle Long Beard animation 3.gif Long Beard animation 4.gif Long Beard animation 5.gif|NPC Long Beard animation 6.gif LB1.png LB4.png LB2.png LB6.png LB10.png Lb1.png Lb6.png Other Robot_Long Beard.png|Robot version Moshi Karts Long Beard.png|Moshi Karts item Merchandise Figures Collector card s5 long beard.png|Long Beard's collector card Long Beard figure gold.png Long Beard figure normal.jpg Moshi Karts Long Beard figure.png|Moshi Karts figure Mash Up cards TC Long Beard series 4.png Other Long Beard Transparent.png LongBeardHawaiian.png|Moshling Rescue! Hawaiian Long Beard Category:Moshlings Category:Rare Moshlings Category:Mythies